Rose Tyler and the Big Bad Wolf
by BrattyAngel1980
Summary: As the Time Guardian is dying she discovers a mistake that was made and so she takes steps to ensure that it's fixed. All Doctors/Rose
1. AN

A/N: Disclaimer: No copyright intended. I do not own Doctor Who or any of its offshoots (much as I may wish I did)

So, I had published this story before but a reviewer pointed out that I had somehow managed to post the less edited version of it accidentally. Thank you to everyone for reading this. I appreciate it. I also have it cross-posted on AO3 under the name BrattyAngel1980 and Wattpad under the name BadKitty1980. Please R&R. I am working on this story. And in case it's not obvious, this story is a bit AU. I plan on all the Doctors making an appearance at some point, at least up until and through Chris' Doctor. Afterwards I haven't quite decided if I'm going to do another story continuing on with David's. We'll see. Anyway, Thanks again.


	2. Prologue

Prologue:

She was worried. She could feel herself weakening slowly and knew that her human was dying. It was time to talk to her daughter, get her plan set in motion. It was the only way to keep her human self alive. And the human must live. The multiverse needed her. However this time she would have to get her daughter to help her. The Valiant Child would have to be exposed earlier and without the Oncoming Storm realizing. They would have to start her young. She nodded, it was the right time. She went to see her daughter.

The TARDIS was only slightly surprised to see her mother but she had known that she would be coming and soon. She agreed with her mother that her wolf needed to come back and she couldn't be allowed to die. They all needed her. So it would be up to her to ensure the human was ready for the day she met their thief. Once the TARDIS and her mother were in agreement the Goddess of Time began to adjust timelines to ensure the meetings. She was very careful not to change much. Timelines could be finicky sometimes after all. But with just the slightest change, simply a matter of adjusting a few minutes in fact, she was able to start the plan.


	3. Chapter 1: The First Doctor

Chapter 1: The First Doctor

It's 1990 and at the Powell Estate it was Christmas eve. Jaqueline Tyler (better known as Jackie) had a few more clients before she finished her day. She hoped that the money she made from the hair dressing clients would be enough to cover Christmas dinner and a few presents for Rose. As she got together the items she needed for her next client she thought about Rose. Rose was four years old already and she loved people. Rose was always so outgoing and friendly. Thank goodness for Mickey's grandmother otherwise Jackie didn't know what she'd do with Rose when she was working. She wondered what the kids were doing and then decided that they were probably out at the park. Then her client arrived and Jackie was distracted from her thoughts.

At the park there are several children playing in the snow. One of the children, a small honey blonde with pretty golden brown eyes, heard something that didn't seem to fit in with the sounds she usually heard while at the park. It was a loud grinding sound and she was curious about what it was. Rita-Anne Smith was tending to her grandson, Mickey Smith, after he fell. Rose, the small blonde child, decided to go find the noise. She wandered off, listening, until she found a blue box sitting at the other side of the park. This side was rarely used and Rose was curious about the box. She walked over, stumbling occasionally, until she reached it. When she reached out her hand to touch it she felt it vibrate. She looked up at it and thought that it felt alive. The vibration changed slightly until it seemed like it was agreeing with her.

"What're you, then? Can I look inside?" Rose asked. The box hummed and a door opened. Rose grinned, little tongue poking out between her teeth and stepped inside where she stared in awe. The walls were white with circles all over. In the middle of the room was some sort of console that Rose didn't understand. "Aren't you beautiful? Bigger inside now?" Again she heard the humming. Suddenly a section of the console began to open and Rose walked over to it. She saw beautiful golden light coming out of it and stared into the light. She felt something enter her, feeling like fire. She gasped and stepped back. The console closed as she fainted. She woke up to an old man leaning over her.

"Ah, you're awake then. What are you doing on my ship, young lady?"

Rose smiled her tongue in tooth grin. "She opened the door for me to come see her. She's beautiful, sir."

The man looked down at her in shock. "That's impossible. What is your name? Where are your parents?"

Rose looked at him, wondering who he was. "I'm Rose, Rose Tyler. My mum is working and my friend's grandmother is watching me. Who're you?"

"I'm the Doctor. Now then, Rose, let's get you back alright?" Rose nodded. She followed the Doctor out of the box, trailing a hand along the door.

"Goodbye." She whispered to the box. She received another hum in answer and smiled again. She felt a little tingle in the back of her head. By the time she returned to where Mickey and Rita-Anne were she had forgotten about the blue box and the Doctor.


	4. Chapter 2: The Second Doctor

Chapter 2: The Second Doctor

Rose Tyler was at the park again with her friend Mickey after school talking about their first day of school. Mickey was a couple years older than her, making him nine years old to her seven. "Do you think you're going to make any new friends? Wait, did you hear that?" Rose was talking when she heard a sound that she'd forgotten about and slowly started walking towards where it seemed to be coming from.

"Rose! Wait, Rose, where are you going?" Mickey called to her.

"Stay there. I just have to check on something. Be right back." She continued walking until she found the blue box again, in almost the same place as the last time. "Are you really here? I thought I dreamt you up." A gentle hum answered her as she walked towards the door that opened for her. She walked in smiling and went straight to the console as it opened for her. She looked into the golden light as it poured in to her. She was pulled away from the light and the console closed.

"What are you doing?! You can't do that!" Rose heard a man's voice say as she passed out in his arms. The doctor looked at the little girl in his arms fearfully. The he looked at his ship's console, for that was what the blue box was, a time and space ship. "Why are you doing this to her? You could have killed her! Luckily I got here just as she started to look." The ship hummed at him annoyed. She knew what she was doing. The Doctor watched as the blonde haired girl slowly opened her eyes and he saw they were golden brown (whiskey colored, he thought) and his eyes widened as they seemed to glow gold for a moment. He remembered those eyes, only the last time he saw her she was about four years old. He tried to look at her timeline but couldn't see anything. He frowned. Rose looked up at this man, with his odd haircut and she knew him, even though he was different from when she saw him last.

"Doctor? Is that really you?" she asked.

He looked surprised at that. "Yes, but how did you know? I've changed since you saw me last."

"I dunno, I just know it's you. But you have a strange haircut this time." She answered and he laughed.

"So I do. I think it's about time you were getting back Rose Tyler."

She smiled and nodded. "Yeah I guess so. Mickey will be looking for me." She rolled her eyes and laughed as she continued. "He's my friend and he looks out for me." The Doctor felt an odd twinge near his hearts at the obvious affection for her friend in her voice. That couldn't be jealousy; he was a Time Lord and she was just a human child. Besides, he didn't really know her. He didn't understand how she kept popping up inside the T.A.R.D.I.S. or why he couldn't see her timeline. The Doctor realized that Rose was still sitting half in his lap and he still had his arms around her. He lifted her to her feet and stood up beside her.

"Alright then, I suppose this is goodbye Rose Tyler."

She smiled up at him and said "For now anyway. You'll be back soon enough. I'll see you then." She sounded so sure, as if it was a set thing. He raised an eyebrow at that but didn't argue as she ran out the door with a wave.

"What is it about that girl?" he asked the TARDIS, not expecting an answer. He turned around and saw two words on the wall before his memory of this meeting was suppressed. BAD WOLF. Rose ran back to Mickey and they continued talking and playing until they were called home. She forgot about the new meeting with the Doctor and continued her daily life, not knowing what was inside of her.


	5. Chapter 3: The Fourth Doctor

Chapter 3:The Fourth Doctor

Three years later Rose was sitting on a bench at the park practicing her sketching on a drawing pad. She decided to take a walk towards the apartment and see if she could find something else to draw. As she walked she heard a familiar sound coming from down an alley up ahead. She started to walk faster and faster until she was running. She ran into the alley and saw the box at the end. She walked up to it with a smile and placed her hand on the door in greeting. "Hello Beautiful. I missed you. How's our Doctor?" The box gave her a happy hum and opened the door. Rose entered and walked straight to the open console to look at the light. After a few minutes it closed and Rose blinked. There was that burning sensation again. She sank down to the floor, resting her head on the console and closed her eyes. The burning sensation slowly faded and she smiled as she heard footsteps.

"Hello Doctor." She said as she opened her eyes again and looked up at yet another version of the man. This time she laughed as she noticed the ridiculous scarf he was wearing. "What on earth are you wearing that scarf for? Don't you ever trip over it?" The Doctor had stopped short upon seeing her leaning against the console and was a little bit surprised when she greeted him before she had opened her eyes. But he was beginning to think that there was more to this little human than he expected.

"Hello Rose Tyler. This is a surprise. And there's nothing wrong with my scarf. In fact it's helped me save the world a few times. How can I help you today?" He sat down next to her and stretched out his long legs.

"Just visiting. Doctor, what exactly is this box anyway? Is she some kind of ship?" Rose asked. "She seems to like me coming in to see her. The door always opens up for me. Is that normal?" He looked down at her and frowned. He didn't understand this child. Every time he saw her he was surprised. It wasn't normal for him to continue to run into the same person over and over again. What was so special about this girl that she kept showing up?

"Rose, welcome to the TARDIS. That's short for Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She's a space and time machine. The best ship in the universe actually. And no, it's not normal for her to just do things on her own. She's a ship, she's not alive, not really." He received a small shock at that last statement and he winced. "Ouch! What was that about?" He glared at the console and Rose giggled.

"I think you hurt her feelings Doctor. I have to disagree with you when you say that she's not alive. It's pretty obvious that she is. Isn't that right Beautiful?" The Doctor was shocked when he heard a hum from the ship as Rose spoke, as if she was answering her. He shook his head and shrugged. Maybe the girl was right. It seemed she had some sort of connection with the ship.

"Perhaps she is. It's not what we're taught back at my home. I think I will try to get some more answers about this. What were you doing today that brought you to me?" He was curious about her. She was an odd child. She looked up at him and smiled that tongue in tooth smile that he was slowly becoming rather fond of. Her eyes were more gold today than her usual whiskey color. He wondered how many more times he would see her throughout his life.

"Well Doctor, I was sketching at the park and decided that I wanted something new to draw. I'm not very good but I do like it." She showed him the closed drawing pad. He held out his hand for it as he asked if he could look through it at her drawings. She looked at him shyly and gave him the pad. He looked through it and was amazed at the beauty of the pictures. She was very good so why didn't she know that?

"They're beautiful. You have an excellent eye. Perhaps next time I see you you'll have one for me?"

She blushed and nodded. "I can draw something for you. Unless…" she paused, thinking.

"Unless?" he prodded her.

"Unless you want one out of that drawing pad."

He thought about it and then decided he would prefer one she drew just for him. "These are all lovely but I think that I would like one you drew with me in mind. Is that alright?" She grinned and nodded at him. She took the pad from him and opened it to a clear page. She started drawing and after a few minutes her tongue poked out between her teeth as she concentrated. He watched her in silence before he settled back against the console and closed his eyes, relaxing. She nudged him and handed him a paper. He looked at it and smiled. "You are amazing Rose Tyler. Thank you. But where did you come up with this image?" he asked.

She looked down at her hands and said quietly "I don't know. It just came to me and I thought I had to draw it for you. Nobody else would appreciate it as much as you. Do you like it?" She looked back up at him uncertainly.

He smiled at her and said " I love it. It's beautiful. I was just asking where you got the idea because this looks very much like a forest and lake on my home. Thank you Rose." It really was remarkable how close she had gotten the trees with their silver leaves and the lake. She was really an amazing girl.

"Doctor? I should be going now. I've been gone longer than I had planned on. I hope to see you again soon. Goodbye, my Doctor."

He stood, pulling her up with him. She hugged him and he said "So do I Rose. So do I. You be careful." She ran out the door waving at him and saying goodbye to the TARDIS. He smiled and put the picture down in his room in a frame that he found on the desk in there. He was really starting to become rather fond of Rose Tyler. Soon though he forgot all about her again and wondered why he was still in London. "Time to go old girl." Rose got home and forgot about the Doctor again and talked with her mother about the new drawings she had done at the park.


	6. Chapter 4: The Fifth Doctor

Chapter 4: The Fifth Doctor

The Doctor wasn't sure what to do. The TARDIS had landed in London and wouldn't move, no matter what he did. Just as he was starting to get frustrated the door opened and in walked a blonde who looked to be about thirteen. He blinked at her and suddenly remembered her. "Rose Tyler! Fancy meeting you here!"

She looked him up and down, smiled and shook her head. "You've changed again Doctor. How do you keep doing that? Every time I see you you're different. And what's with the celery?"

He laughed and shrugged. "The celery turns purple when exposed to a certain gas I happen to be allergic to. And it's called regeneration; when I am dying I'm able to change instead of dying. When I do this every cell in my body changes as do some of my personality traits. But, as it seems that you already know, at my core I'm still me. How do you know me every time, new face or not? It's strange."

Rose eyed him, wondering what to say to answer the question. She really had no idea how she always knew it was him, it was just a little feeling in her stomach, almost like butterflies. She just shrugged at him. "I dunno, I just do. I don't know how to explain it." She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and wondered if she could get him out of the room for a minute. Suddenly he gave her the opportunity.

"I think I'm going to go make tea. Would you like some?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded. "Yes, I would love some tea. Thank you Doctor."

He grinned at her. "How do you take it? I'll bring it out. We can sit and talk."

"Milk, two sugars please. That sounds lovely."

Another of her signature smiles and he headed towards the galley calling back to her, "Be back in a few minutes." As soon as he was out of sight and hearing the TARDIS opened her console and Rose looked into the light again. The console closed just as Rose heard footsteps and she sat down against it, closing her eyes. The burning sensation was fading more each time she did that. She wasn't exactly sure why she had to look into the light but she knew that it was important that she did. She also knew that the Doctor wasn't supposed to be aware of it yet. She smiled as he walked into the room and opened her eyes to look at him. He handed her a cup of tea and sat down next to her, mimicking her position. Rose took a sip of her tea and smiled. "It's perfect Doctor, thank you. What would you like to talk about?"

He glanced down at her and took a sip of his tea. "Well… Why don't you tell me what you've been doing since I saw you last? I'd like to know more about you. It seems as if I should know more if you're going to keep popping up in my life."

She looked up at him sharply. "You don't want me here? I can go." She was hurt; she had thought that the Doctor was at least a little bit fond of her. Maybe she was wrong. She started to put her tea down to stand up.

The Doctor put a hand on her shoulder and frowned. "Why would you think that? Of course I don't want you to go. I'm just curious about you and thought that since it seems like we're going to be seeing each other again at some point it might be nice to get to know each other a bit."

Slowly she settled back against the console again and smiled. "Alright then. But I want to hear about you as well." He nodded and she began to tell him about herself and what she did when she wasn't with him. He listened with rapt attention and when she finished he started to tell her about himself. Suddenly a phone rang and Rose answered a flip phone as she rolled her eyes. "Hi Micks. What's up? Wait… What time is it? Oh, no, I didn't realize. I'll be there soon. Can you tell Mum I'm on my way? Yeah I know, I lost track drawing. Okay. Bye." Rose hung up and looked at the Doctor apologetically. "I'm sorry, I have to go. I'm late for dinner. I'll see you next time. Thanks for the tea and the chat."

She got to her feet and offered him a hand. He grinned and took it, standing and looking down at her. He opened his arms and she stepped into them, hugging him. "See you around Rose Tyler." She smiled and left. They both forgot about their chat quickly, each continuing on until they saw the other again.


	7. Chapter 5: The Sixth Doctor

Chapter 5: The Sixth Doctor

"Why are we back in London?! This isn't where I wanted to go. I wanted to go to Barcelona, the planet. Come on, old girl…" He trailed off as the door opened and in walked a very pretty blonde.

"Oh, hello Beautiful. Is he here?" The TARDIS hummed and flashed her lights near him. His mouth dropped but he closed it quickly. He didn't want her to know how surprised he was at the interaction. She looked at him and started to laugh. "Doctor! What are you wearing? Did you decide to try out a clown costume?" She sank to the floor arms around her stomach as she continued laughing. He rolled his eyes and frowned at her, watching her laugh. He didn't understand why everyone kept picking on his outfit. He rather liked it and thought it was certainly better than the celery that his last self wore. Finally the girl stopped laughing and looked up at him. Her face fell when she saw him glaring at her. She looked down at the floor and sighed.

He knew her, but couldn't remember everything about her. "Why are you here? How do you know me?" he snapped at her. She stood up slowly, as if pained, and when she looked at him meeting his eyes he took a step back, shocked. She looked as if he had slapped her. It was right then that his memories of her came back and he felt horrible for hurting her. "Rose Tyler… I'm so sorry. My memories just came back. Forgive me my dear."

She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she smiled slightly. It wasn't the smile that he wanted to see; he wanted to see her tongue in tooth smile that was just all Rose. "How about some tea Doctor? Please? Then we can talk." She looked back at the floor and waited for him to get angry with her again. This Doctor seemed to be grumpier than his last version.

"I'd like that. Do you take your tea the same way?" She nodded. "Alright, I'll get the tea and be back."

"Alright Doctor. Thank you." She was quiet, not like the Rose Tyler he knew and hoped that she would be able to relax with the tea. Once the Doctor left Rose she walked over to the open console again and smiled as she looked into the light. The connection lasted longer this time and she blinked as she felt arms around her waist pulling her away. She looked up and saw the Doctor looking down at her fearfully. "Doctor? Are you alright?" She was getting a little bit dizzy and reached up to steady herself, placing her hands on his upper arms, gripping tightly.

"Am I alright? Really Rose? What about you? You shouldn't be looking into the heart of the TARDIS. It's not meant for humans. You could have killed yourself! I don't want you to do that again Rose. Promise me you won't."

She stared up at him and slowly smiled at his concern. This was her Doctor. "Alright then, I promise you won't. Now where's my tea?"

He started to protest that she hadn't actually promised him what he wanted when she flashed him her tongue in tooth smile and he just shook his head at her, unable to resist her smile. "Come with me Rose Tyler. I was coming to bring you back to the kitchen." He took her hand to lead her down the hallway and into the galley. They sat at the small table and began chatting. He found out that she was now fourteen years old. Odd that; it seemed like they had been running into each other approximately every three years but this time it had only been a year. They chatted about the past year until she glanced at her watch, stood and smiled at him. "Time to go?" he asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, I have a dance at school tonight. My date will be coming to pick me up in a couple of hours."

He frowned at that. He didn't like the idea of her having a date but she didn't have to listen to him. "Rose Tyler, you be careful. I don't want to see you get hurt because some boy isn't worth your time."

She laughed lightly and smiled at him. "I'm always careful Doctor. Don't worry about me. I'll see you next time." She hugged him and left before he could say anything else. He sighed and put away the tea cups, again forgetting about what had happened and wondered why he had two dirty cups.


	8. Chapter 6: The Seventh Doctor

Chapter 6:The Seventh Doctor

Rose Tyler was bored. She decided that she didn't really want to stay the rest of the day at school so she ducked out early and headed towards the bus stop. She'd go into town and hang out at the mall or the art museum. It had been a while since she'd been to the museum. She missed it. She still loved to draw and thought maybe one day she could have some of her own art displayed at the museum. She got off the bus and headed towards the museum when she heard a familiar sound. Following the sound she ended up in the alleyway next to the museum. She watched as a man stepped out of the TARDIS locking it behind him and hurried to the back of the museum. As soon as he was out of sight she walked over to the TARDIS, walked into the open door and over to the console to merge with the TARDIS again. She stood there for several minutes until she heard a key in the lock. She pulled away and the console closed just as the door opened and the man, she could tell he was the Doctor from this close, hurried inside.

"Hello Doctor. How are you?" He stopped short and looked up, seeing the lovely girl leaning against the console. He looked her up and down, noticing the changes in her from the last time he'd seen her. She was curvier than before, her hair was lighter and she had started to wear makeup. She was looking him over at the same time and gave him her signature tongue in tooth smile. "Plaid trousers Doctor? It's better than the rainbow factory you wore last time." She straightened up and walked towards him smiling. Once she reached him she hugged him.

"What are you doing here Rose? Shouldn't you be in school?"

She raised an eyebrow and then answered, "I was just heading to the museum when you showed up. Good thing the TARDIS likes me or I would've had to wait until you came back."

He frowned down at her very aware that she had sidestepped the question about her and school. "Rose…" he said, warning in his voice.

She sighed and met his eyes. "I was bored. So I left early. That alright with you?" she said, annoyed. She crossed her arms and glared.

He hid a smile, thinking that she was rather adorable (for a human) when she was annoyed. Well, she was just rather adorable in general, actually. "Ah, so it's off to the museum with you?"

She nodded slowly and cocked her head, watching him. She wasn't sure what to make of this new version of the Doctor. "Why are you here Doctor?"

He shrugged. "No idea. In fact, that seems to be the theme regarding you, Miss Tyler. I don't know what to expect in regards to you. How long has it been since I was here last?"

She bit her lip, thinking. "About a year? I'm fifteen now. Do you wanna go walk around the museum with me Doctor?"

He did a double-take. Did she really just ask…? "I would love to. We can catch up while we walk." She smiled and slipped her arm through his. They walked out, him locking the door behind him and walked to the museum. They spent the afternoon looking at the art and chatting about the past year. Long before he was ready for her to leave she said she had to go, hugged him and kissed his cheek for the first time. He blinked and put his hand against the spot then left, forgetting once again.


	9. Chapter 7: The Eighth Doctor

Chapter 7: The Eight Doctor

"I need a break. Just a few hours. Any ideas?" the Doctor was talking to himself but suddenly the TARDIS started to dematerialize. "Where are you taking me?! I wasn't really serious!" he cursed under his breath. Suddenly they landed and he carefully walked outside, wondering where (when) he was. "London? Again? Why!" He heard crying and followed the sound to find a young girl hiding in the alley. He thought she seemed familiar but couldn't place her anywhere. All he could see was her shape and a tangle of blonde hair. He slowly started to walk forward, not wanting to scare her. "Are you alright, miss? I couldn't help hearing you cry. Can I help?"

She lifted her head to look at him and he froze. He knew those whiskey colored eyes, which were filled with tears right now. He traced her face with his eyes and noticed a fading black eye and a still slightly puffy split lip. As his gaze traveled down he took in various cuts and bruises in varying stages of healing. She was cradling her left wrist and was breathing carefully, as if she was in pain with every breath she took. He felt white hot rage fill him, although he was careful to mask his anger. She was frightened enough. "Oh Rose. What happened to you? Let me help you, please."

She shook her head and stepped back. "No Doctor. You can't help me. Nobody can. I'm not worth anyone else's life." Slowly he continued to advance on her until she was within reach. He reached towards her and again the anger flared as she flinched back slightly before she caught herself and stood still. He carefully thumbed away the tears before he pulled her to him for a careful hug. She winced and stepped back. Suddenly the door to the alley slammed open and Rose jumped away from him. The Doctor turned towards the noise and saw a young, good looking male step out.

"What did I tell you, you stupid bint? Get your ugly arse inside and make dinner. Don't piss me off; I had a bad day."

Rose dropped her eyes to the ground and she nodded. "I'm sorry Jimmy. I'll do better. It'll only take me a few minutes to get it going." Then, in a voice so low he almost didn't hear it, "Goodbye Doctor." She scurried inside as the Doctor watched her angrily. Damn it. What had happened to the beautiful young woman of a year ago?

"Listen, that's my girl. If you want a turn with her I'll give you a good price. She's pretty much useless though." The other guy, Jimmy Rose had called him, said.

The Doctor turned his glare to the kid. "This is what's going to happen, _Jimmy_," he growled the name, "you're going to pack your things and leave. Don't say another word to my Rose. And you stay away from anyone she cares about because if I hear you came near any of them, you won't live to regret it."

Jimmy glared back until he really saw who it was standing there. He knew that look in the other man's eyes. He was a killer and not someone to cross. So Jimmy did the smart thing for the first time in his life. He packed his stuff and left within the hour. The Doctor watched and once the kid had left he waited inside the TARDIS. He knew that she'd be down to see him. "Get the med bay ready please," he said. A timid knock on the door announced Rose's arrival. "Come in Rose." She carefully stepped in and closed the door. He looked at her and sighed. "Would you like tea Rose?" She nodded, not speaking, still staring at the ground. "Alright. I'll be right back. Please stay here."

She nodded again and he left the room to go to the kitchen. Rose slowly walked towards the console and trailed her fingers on it. "Hello beautiful. I see you changed. You're still beautiful." The console opened so that they could merge. Rose was hesitant this time. "What about the Doctor?" Rose received a hum and took it as encouragement. Rose looked into the light and felt herself start to heal. She stepped back and smiled a sad smile. "Thanks love. You take good care of me. So does the Doctor. He's rather good looking in this body, isn't he?" A light flashes at her, making her think of a wink. She grinned at the ship. Then the smile dropped. "He looks tired. Is he okay?" The ship hums sadly. Rose sighed. "I guess he'll tell me eventually. Thanks again for fixing me up." Rose patted the console affectionately. She looked up and froze, seeing the Doctor watching her warily from the hallway. "D-Doctor?" she asked.

He sighed and walked to her. She tensed, waiting for him to lash out at her, tell her how stupid she was. Instead she was shocked when he smiled sadly at her. "Rose Tyler. You should know that I could never hurt you. You're too important. I know you can tell I'm angry but I promise I'm not angry with you. Him, yes but not you. Come." He held a hand out to her and smiled when she took it. "Tea first then med bay… No, med bay first then tea. Come on Rose." He pulled her down the hall rapidly before she opened her mouth.

"Doctor. Doctor! I don't need the med bay. I'm fine. Really. Look at me." She pulled on his hand to stop him and he turned to look at her. She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and he was mesmerized. He looked her over again and noticed that her body was back to being perfect. No cuts or bruises, no more pained breathing. He frowned. He knew she couldn't do it on her own.

"How?" His tone brooked no arguments.

She sighed, looked down at her feet and said in a small voice "The TARDIS healed me. I know you don't like it and it worries you but she won't hurt me. I promise you that. She wouldn't let me see her heart if I would be hurt." With that she lifted her eyes, looking at him through her lashes. "Please don't be angry."

He _was_ angry. She did something completely reckless even after he had specifically made her promise not to. "You promised me that you wouldn't do that again. Did you lie to me?" He was glaring at her again but still kept her hand in his.

"I did not make that promise Doctor. Surely you remember what I actually said?"

He growled in frustration. "I've had some memory problems in this body," he admitted grudgingly. "I don't remember everything."

"Is there any way to get those memories back?" She sounded sad.

He looked at her surprised. There was but he didn't want to chance hurting her. She met his gaze and her eyes turned gold but then it was gone so quickly that it could've just been his imagination. "There is."

"Whatever you need from me, you have it."

"But you don't even know what it is. You may change your mind Rose Tyler."

She shook her head at him. "I won't. Just tell me what we need to do. You saved me today, let me help you now."

He stared down in awe at this human girl who was so willing to help him even before knowing what it would entail. He kissed her forehead and smiled at her. "Alright then. But don't feel like you have to do anything you're not comfortable with doing." She nodded at him. "I think that I've explained to you that I'm an alien, a Time Lord to be exact." She nodded again. He had during their chats explained that as well as told her about Gallifrey and more about himself and his family. "You know that I'm telepathic, right?" She nodded and had an idea where this was going now. But she let him continue talking. "Well… because the missing memories are between you and I, I would have to telepathically link to you so that you can show me them. I promise not to look at anything you wouldn't want me to. Just picture a door in front of whatever it is. Do you still want to do this? Do you have any questions?"

She started to shake her head but then she thought of something he had told her about an old Gallifreyan custom. "Wait. Before you go into my head, which is fine because I do trust you, I need to know if there are any problems that could occur by you doing this. I remember you said something about bonding? That can't happen accidentally, can it?" She looked into his eyes to gauge his reaction. She saw shock and fear before he quickly schooled his expression again. "There is a chance that something can go wrong, isn't there? I was right."

He looked into her eyes and slowly, with a sigh, nodded. "It's a very slight possibility that something could go wrong. As far as I know, it's not possible to create a bond accidentally. However I don't know how this will affect you. Humans are not naturally telepathic. I don't want to hurt you."

She nodded and smiled at him with her signature smile. "Well let's get to it then. Better hurry up and start." He started walking down the hallway in a different direction than they'd started. "Where're we going now?" she asked.

He sent her a brilliant smile. "The library. We can get comfortable on one of the couches and do this." They walked through a door and she stopped short looking around. It was the largest library she had ever seen. He pulled her hand and lead her over to a comfortable looking couch and pulled her to sit down facing him. He let go of her hand and started to reach to touch her temples, pausing just before he touched her. "May I?" he asked her quietly.

"Yes. Do I need to do anything?"

He shrugged. "You don't have to do anything. I don't mind if you want to touch my temples as well. It might make it easier but not necessary."

Rose gave him her tongue in tooth smile and nodded. "I don't mind either. Let's start, yeah?"

He nodded and he put his fingers on her temples, feeling her do the same to him. He was suddenly standing in what looked like an entryway. He looked around and called her. _**"Rose?" **_Suddenly she appeared in front of him smiling and reaching out a hand to him. She looked like herself only somehow more golden. He took her hand and lead him past the entryway door and into her mind. It was set up sort of like an art gallery. He smiled. It was so Rose. All gold and warm, with pink around the edges. She lead him over to a set of photos that pictured him and the TARDIS. As he watched the first one began to play. It was the memory from when she was four. He watched it and moved to the next one. He was smiling as he walked through her gallery of memories of the two of them. Suddenly he heard her speaking to him in the last memory. _"Alright then, I promise you won't. Now where's my tea?"_ Well then, she was right. She continued to lead him around showing him memories of her life. He was happy to be there with her. Her mind was a delight. He wondered if she could possibly reciprocate. As soon as he thought it a door opened to his mind and she stepped through it, still holding his hand.

She looked around in awe. _**"We're inside your head now?"**_ she asked, although it sounded like a statement.

_**"Yes. Is that alright?"**_ he asked, a little nervously. She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and that was all the answer he needed. He pulled her in and let her wander. She was pleased that he trusted her enough to allow her in. After a bit she started walking back towards the door she had walked through to enter. He walked with her and then slowly pulled away from her thoughts and exited her mind. They were both shocked to find that they were kissing and both pulled away blushing. "I didn't think that would happen Rose Tyler." He said with a smile.

She laughed and shrugged. "Maybe not but I don't mind. I better go. I have to get my stuff together and call Mickey to pick me up. By the way, are you doing alright? You looked tired when I got here. Still do actually." He frowned as she mentioned that friend of hers. It irked him that she was talking about him right after they kissed. He wasn't really listening to anything after she mentioned Mickey so when she poked him in the chest he looked at her surprised.

"What is it now?" he sounded exasperated. She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and repeated her question. "I had a bad day. I am tired. I don't want to talk about it right now." She looked him in the eyes, searching for what he didn't know. She must have found something because she nodded and gently placed her hand on his cheek. He started slightly then reached up to cover her hand with his, holding it there. He then turned his face, placed a kiss on her palm and smiled at her. "Come on then. Let's go get your stuff. I'll take you home. No need to call Rickey."

She smiled and corrected him but followed him out the door anyway. It didn't take her long to collect her things and then the Doctor brought her home. She smiled at him and then with a sudden nod to herself she leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Good bye until I see you again Doctor."

"Goodbye my Rose. Don't fall in love while I'm gone."

She grinned up at him. "Nah. No boyfriends for me. I have to get a job and figure out what I want to do now." He sigh relieved. Now he could go back without worrying about her. "I'll be waiting for you to come back for me Doctor."

He looked at her and smiled. "I'll see you as soon as I can. It may be awhile but I will be back. Never doubt that."

She hugged him and said "Never. Goodbye my Doctor. Stay safe." She turned and fled, taking her stuff with her.

He sighed and prepared to return to the war. This time when they forgot there was something a little bit different. He knew, somehow that he had something to live for and return to. As she returned to her life she remembered that she wasn't available to other men and she began to take night courses to be able to sit her A levels. She and Mickey stayed best friends but she turned him down when he asked her out on a date. They were both hopeful for a future that they knew would come but couldn't remember exactly how they knew.


	10. Chapter 8: The Ninth Doctor

Chapter 8:The Ninth Doctor

Rose was counting down to the end of her shift. She had a paper due next week and she wanted to get started on it. She also had a new painting to finish and somehow she had gotten roped into working an extra shift today. She wished she had turned it down but she did need the money. Nine o'clock finally comes around and the shop, Henrik's, starts closing down. Just as Rose is about to walk through the door the security guard hands her the lottery money. She sighs but heads downstairs to find Wilson, the chief electrician. "Wilson?" She continues to call for him hearing little sounds that she can't quite figure out. Suddenly the door behind her slams shut. She runs to try and open it but it's locked. She keeps going seeing what looks like shop dummies. Out of the corner of her eye she sees movement but can't figure out who it is. Then, just as she's surrounded and a dummy is raising its arm to bring down on her, a large, slightly callused hand grabs hers.

She looks up as he says "Run." And so she does, following this familiar stranger to the maintenance elevator.

She eyes him, looking him over head to toe. He's handsome. Not conventionally handsome but it's there. He has short black hair, large ears, hands and nose, beautiful ice blue eyes and a tall, strong build. He looks like a warrior. Hard everywhere. His clothing is dark; dark jeans, dark jumper, black leather jacket and combat boots. _"Armor. That's what it is; it's his armor. Best to tread carefully. He could be dangerous" _she thought. He was rambling and she was answering and asking questions but her attention kept drifting to the man in front of her. He was just so familiar, like she had met him before. But where?

The Doctor was slightly impressed by this human. She was quick witted and amusing. He pulled her along with him until they reached the door to the outside. He led her out then headed back inside, closing the door behind him. He paused, thinking that he would like to know who this girl is. Sticking his head back out the door he said, "I'm the Doctor by the way. What's your name?" As he speaks to her he meets her eyes and feels a jolt in his hearts. He knows her. He knows those whiskey colored eyes but he couldn't remember when he had met her before. Then it clicked. He knew that little jiggle in his brain. Repressed memories just waiting to be released at the right time.

Then she answered him with just one word, "Rose." He said something to her about not telling anyone else and to run for her life as he tried to work out some idea of who she was to him. As he headed back inside the building he shrugged it off and turned his attention to what he was doing.

Rose stared at the door for a minute after the Doctor closed it again. Then she turned and started to run towards the bus stop, reaching it just in time to watch the shop blow up. Rose went home, assured both Mickey and Jackie that she was alright and went to bed after asking Mickey to throw out the mannequin arm the Doctor had tossed to her. She fell asleep picturing blue eyes and a leather jacket.

The Doctor was following the signal of a living plastic (Auton) and ended up in front of an apartment door in the Powell Estate. He used his sonic screwdriver to unscrew the screws in the cat flap when suddenly it was pushed open and a face, _her_ face, was looking at him. She pulled the door open and after he checked to make sure she was human and not plastic she grabbed hold of him pulling him inside the flat. She lead him down the hallway to the living room and he focused back on her. "Want some tea? I was just going to make myself a cup." She asked.

"Might as well, thanks. Just milk." He answered and started wandering around the room picking up things and looking at them, muttering under his breath. He saw a piece of mail that had her name on it. "Rose Tyler." The name rolled off his tongue as though he had been born saying it. He eventually ended up in front of the mirror and was curious about this new body. Commenting on it quietly he didn't notice her watching him.

Rose made the tea and paused, watching him as he eyed himself in the mirror. She grinned as he commented on his big ears. She snorted and walked over to him with her tongue in tooth smile. She handed him the tea and moved toward an armchair when the plastic arm from the night before flew at _her _and started choking her. The Doctor turned and rushed over to help pull it off. She sucked in a deep breath just as the arm flew at her face this time. The Doctor, arm and Rose fell into the coffee table and the Doctor was finally able to stop the arm. She suddenly realized that she was flat on her back with the Doctor sprawled on top of her and she could now _feel _his hard body against her own soft one. He must have realized it at the same time because he suddenly scrambled to his feet pulling her up with him. He left and she followed after him, trading witticisms back and forth. "But really Doctor, who _are_ you?" She asked, needing to understand why he felt so familiar to her.

He stopped, deciding to stop running from this little human girl. "Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving?" She nodded as he walked towards her. "It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cos everything looks like it's standing still." He looks at her. "I can feel it." The Doctor takes Rose's hand. "The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling around the sun at 67,000 miles an hour, and I can _feel_ it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go..." He drops her hand. "That's who I am. Now go home and forget me." The Doctor turns and walks away as Rose watches him.

She goes to Mickey's flat to use his computer and searches for the Doctor. She doesn't find much so she makes plans to meet Mickey later for pizza and to catch up. Later, Rose met Mickey down at the pizza parlor and sat at a table with him. She couldn't quite explain it but her hackles were up. Mickey was behaving oddly. She looked him over again and realized that he looked fake, almost like a shop dummy. "Where did you meet the Doctor? Cause I reckon it was at the shop he blew up."

"_Bloody hell. That's definitely not Mickey. I made sure __not__ to say anything to him. But can I get away?"_ she thought. "I wasn't going on about him Mickey. I'll be back. Gotta go to the loo." Just as she started to push her chair back the Mickey-thing grabbed her wrist tightly. She gasped but didn't say anything.

"Where's the Doctor? Tell me and I can help you." She shook her head and bit her lip as the hand tightened around her wrist.

"I don't know! I don't know where he is!" she gasped out, wincing.

"Would the happy couple like some champagne?" She sighed in relief. She recognized that voice.

"We didn't order any. Thanks mate." The Mickey-thing said without looking up. She smiled slightly.

"Nobody wants this champagne?" the Doctor asked.

"Look, mate… Gotcha." The Mickey-thing looked up and smiled. So did Rose. She watched as the Doctor shook the champagne and popped the cork. It flew into the Mickey-thing's head, which was promptly spit out. Rose stood up and started to back away slowly. The Mickey-thing turned its hands into sharp blocks and started smashing the table up. Rose pulled the fire alarm and took the hand the Doctor held out to her as he started running.

"Come on, follow me!"

She did, glad that she had been taking self defense courses and started working out. She kept up with him easily and followed as he ran into a blue police box. She paused, ran around the outside and ended up back in front of the door. She heard humming and placed her hand on the door. The humming got louder and sounded happy to her. Without conscious thought she replied, "Hello beautiful" as she walked in to the box. She stopped halfway up the ramp and looked around, surprised. This place seemed familiar to her to. But _why_ was it so familiar?

The Doctor had been wiring the head of the Mickey-thing into the console. As he finished and turned to Rose he noticed her looking around as she stroked the TARDIS, as if she knew her. He hadn't missed the greeting the TARDIS had given her when she walked in; as though she knew the girl. "Alright then. What do you want to know?" he asked, clapping his hands together.

She looked around. "She's smaller on the outside. Is she alien?" He looked at her surprised, again.

"Yeah. How do you know that she's female?" he asked her, wary now.

"I don't know. It just feels like that's right to me. Are you alien?"

He nodded and answered, "Yeah, is that alright?" She grinned at him and nodded.

"Yeah. But is that head supposed to be melting?" she pointed at the plastic head.

"Oh, no! No no no no no!" He ran over to the console and started pushing buttons and flipping switches. Suddenly she heard a familiar grinding sound.

"Are we moving?" She asked.

"Yeah, we're following the signal." She heard a thump and grabbed the railing next to her just in time to keep herself upright. The Doctor ran to the door and ran out. Rose followed him out and looked around. They were across the bridge from the London Eye.

"So does your ship fly or does it disappear and reappear somewhere else?" Rose asked. He was impressed yet again. She was smart.

"It's the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. She disappears and reappears. Now hush. I need to find the transmitter." Rose looked at him perplexed.

"Transmitter? Whatcha want to find one of those for? And why do you sound like you're from the north?" He snorted at her.

"Lots of planets have a north. The living plastic are called autons and the transmitter will boost the signal from the leader, the Nestene Consciousness. Now hush."

Rose rolled her eyes and thought about it then asked, " A transmitter should be big and round, right?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah and nearby."

Rose laughed and nodded towards the London Eye.

The Doctor turned to look and then looked at her confused. "What?"

She nodded again. Same thing. _"Was the Doctor always this dense?"_ Rose wondered. This time she pointed at the London Eye and finally when he looked back he grinned at her.

"Come on." He held a hand out to her and she took it. They ran across the bridge and down to the sidewalk. The Doctor started looking around and smiled as he saw a manhole in the ground. "This way, Rose Tyler." He lifted it and set it aside, looking down. She walked over and saw red smoke billowing about.

"It would have to be in the sewers, wouldn't it? Just like those old horror movies." She grinned her tongue in tooth smile at him, causing him to grin back. "Doctor, is Mickey alive? The autons didn't kill him did they?" She bit her lip, worried about her childhood friend.

The Doctor frowned, annoyed at the twinge of jealousy(?) he felt at her mentioning that stupid ape's name. He hadn't thought that he was her boyfriend but who knows? "It's possible that your boyfriend is still alive but I don't know for sure." He answered, wanting to know for sure.

Rose nodded. "Alright. And he's not my boyfriend. We've been best friends since we were babies practically. He's like a big brother." The Doctor smiled at her and climbed down the manhole, Rose following him. At the bottom he reached up and, hands around her waist, lifted her off the ladder and set her on her feet. She reached out grabbing his upper arms to steady herself.

_"This isn't the first time she's been in my arms,"_ he thought. The feeling was too familiar. He pulled away, his ears turning pink, and grabbed her hand, leading her into the large room where the Nestene Consciousness was. _"Not her boyfriend? Good. She could do better anyway."_ Thought the Doctor. Rose smiled and ran after him. Rose watched the Doctor as he spoke to the Nestene Consciousness. It was inside a huge vat and looked like goo. She had found and calmed Mickey down so he was huddled near her.

"Doctor! Look out!" she yelled as she saw a couple of autons walk up to the Doctor and grab his arms. They found the antiplastic in his pocket. The Nestene Consciousness started roaring. Rose caught sight of an ax near a chain that was held to the wall with a plank of wood. She ran, grabbed the ax and split the plank, grabbed the chain and ran out swinging over the vat and kicking one of the autons into the vat. The Doctor threw off the other one and plucked her off the chain as she swung back.

The antiplastic had fallen in the vat and the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand saying "Run." As they ran by Mickey she grabbed his hand pulling him behind her. They ran to the TARDIS and the Doctor started the dematerialization process. They landed with a thud. Mickey ran out the door, stumbling. Rose followed him slowly and the Doctor walked over and leaned against the door. He wanted her to come with him. She was a mystery to him and he wanted to solve the mystery. She turned and faced him, smiling . "Nestene Consciousness, easy." He snapped his fingers.

She looked him over, assessing. "You were useless back there. You'd be dead if it weren't for me."

The Doctor nodded. "I would, thank you. So this is it. Unless…" he trailed off, nervous. "You could come with me. The TARDIS travels through space. Free trip to anywhere, if you like." He could see her face light up. She wanted to come. Then her face clouded over.

"Yeah I can't. I have to go find my mum and someone has to look after this idiot." She placed a hand on the other boy's head. He was disappointed. She wanted to go so why didn't she?

"Alright then. See ya." He left and traveled to a few different places, trying to get Rose Tyler out of his mind. It proved to be impossible. Eventually the TARDIS nudged his mind reminding him of something that he had forgotten to tell her. He went back, landing seconds after he'd left.

Rose watched the TARDIS disappear and hoped that the nudge she'd felt was right. He would come back for her. She looked at Mickey and smiled. "Listen, if he comes back tell mum that I went traveling. I'm going to go with him. Please. Let her know that I'll call as often as I get a chance but it may not be very often. I'll answer her questions when I call. Love you Micks." Rose hugged him and turned just as the TARDIS reappeared.

She grinned as the Doctor poked his head out and said "Did I mention that it travels in time too?" She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and ran to the open door.


	11. Chapter 9: Domestics and The Bunker

Chapter 9:

Their first date consisted of going to the end of the world, saving the aliens from a psycho flap of skin, then getting chips. The Doctor told her about the time war and a bit about himself. They both were completely comfortable with the other, which they found strange. It was when they stopped in London to see the art museum (Rose asked to go) when some of their previously locked memories unlocked. "We've been here together before." The Doctor stated. "Back when I was in my seventh body."

Rose nodded at him still holding his hand. She thought about their visit here and grinned up at him. "I guess the end of the world wasn't our first date after all," she teased.

He rolled his eyes. "Have you contacted your mum recently?"

She laughed, knowing that he was just trying to change the subject. He always did that when he was uncomfortable with the subject. "Yeah, I called yesterday. But I can call her later and tell her about this. I have to go home soon to visit otherwise she's going to worry."

The Doctor frowned. He didn't want to take her home but better sooner than later. "How about tomorrow? We can stop by your mum's and then put the TARDIS on random when we leave?" He had to make sure she was coming back. Rose smiled and nodded. They continued wandering around the museum, chatting about the paintings and the artists and just having a great afternoon. They finished the day with chips (the Doctor paid this time) before they headed back to the TARDIS. She greeted them happily and Rose went to her room to get ready for bed. Rose fell asleep early and was woken up by the sound of someone whimpering. She followed the sound, the TARDIS helping her, to a door she hadn't seen yet. It was dark wood with golden circles on it. She opened it and saw the Doctor sprawled out in his bed. The sound was coming from him. He must be having a nightmare. She walked in, closing the door behind her and placed a small hand on his shoulder. His response was immediate and so fast it took her a minute to realize what had happened. One second she was standing next to him in his bed and the next she was pinned under him, hands pinned down above her head. "Doctor!" she gasped. "It's just me."

Slowly he looked down into her eyes and the look in his eyes warmed. "Rose? What are you doing here?"

"I heard you. You were having a nightmare. I wanted to make sure that you alright." She gazed into his eyes, then leaned up to kiss his chin. He still had her pinned down and tightened his hands. She winced slightly. "Doctor. I'm not going to hurt you. Loosen up a bit, yeah?"

He seemed to come back to himself a little more. "Rose." He whispered. "They're all gone. It's just me up here now." He took a hand and tapped his temple. A tear slid down his cheek. Rose pulled at her hands and he let go. She reached up to gently stroke his cheek.

"I'm here now. I may not be up here," she ran her fingers up lightly brushing his temple, "but I won't leave you." He closed his eyes as she stroked his face, listening to her. She finally rested her hand on his face, fingers just resting against his temple. He started to reach out to her temples but pulled his hand away. He desperately needed the contact but didn't know how to ask. She realized what he needed and nodded at him. "Yes, Doctor. Go ahead, I don't mind." He slid a hand onto her face, cupping her cheek and sliding his fingers to her temple. He moved just slightly onto his side, pulling her gently to face him and slipped into her mind. She felt him in her mind and moved to greet him. _**"I remember this, remember doing this before Doctor." **_She said to him. She took his hand and lead him farther into her mind.

_**"Me too. We've got more memories to unlock it seems."**_ He followed her and thought how beautiful her mind was, all golden and light pink. He knew that his was all dark with jagged edges. She kept walking farther and farther into her mind, allowing him full access.

_**"I don't mind where you go. I'm not hiding anything." **_She told him.

He smiled at her. He dropped some of his shields so that she could enter his mind as well. She did cautiously, understanding that he was still unsure about letting her all the way in. She looked around, seeing shadows and what she viewed as rocky terrain. She tread carefully, trying not to disturb anything. Ahead of her she saw a fortress and knew that he had memories he wasn't ready for her to see. _**"I wouldn't look where you don't want me to. I hope one day you'll trust me fully." **_She squeezed his hand and he felt golden light sweep through his mind, warming him. Slowly he lowered his shields so that she could look if she chose to and was surprised when she didn't. She felt his surprise and answered him. _**"You're not ready for me to look there. I can wait until you are. But thank you for trusting me." **_She gave him a kiss on his cheek and withdrew. They separated and opened their eyes. She was wrapped around him, leg thrown over his hip, arm around his waist and face buried in the hollow of his neck. He had his leg between hers, pushed up against the space between her legs, and his arm around her waist, his hand gripping her hip. She blushed as she realized just how close they were.

His ears turned red but when she made to move his hand tightened on her and he pulled her as close as he could. "Stay. Please." He asked her quietly.

She looked up and met his eyes. After a pause, and obviously satisfied with whatever she saw in his eyes, she simply answered "Yes Doctor, as long as you want me to."

"Good." He leaned down to drop a chaste kiss on her lips and felt one of her hands tighten on him. _"Interesting"_ he thought.

She cuddled even closer and closed her eyes, breathing in his scent; grease, leather, his aftershave, and something else that she assumed was time. She placed kiss against his throat and felt him swallow. She slowly drifted back to sleep, the beats of his hearts her lullaby.

The Doctor stroked her back and closed his eyes as well. He buried his face in her hair and fell asleep again breathing in her scent. She smelled of vanilla and cinnamon, sunshine, grass and oddly enough, time. He wondered about that briefly before he fell into a dreamless sleep. He woke up before she did and when he started to move she tightened her hand on him. She was laying halfway on top of him. He smiled and stroked her hair. "What are you doing up so early?" she grumbled at him. He chuckled. He knew that she hated waking up and tended to be grumpy until her first cup of tea.

"Hey sleepyhead, do you still want to go visit your mum today?" he asked.

Rose opened one eye and glared at him. "Tea first. Talk later." He grinned at her.

"Alright. Tea first. Stay here; I'll be back in a mo'." Rose closed her eye again and went back to sleep. The Doctor came back about ten minutes later with their tea, set it down on his desk, and woke Rose up. She grumbled at him but as she drank her tea she started waking up and talking to him more.

"Alright, let me get dressed and then we can go see mum." She told him. He nodded and headed to the console room. Rose dressed and went to meet the Doctor. As soon as she walked in he started the dematerialization sequence. Once they landed Rose started towards the door. "Doctor, are you going to come meet my mum? I think she'd like to meet the man who offered her daughter a position as his assistant."

"No, Rose. I don't do domestics." He answered.

She walked over to him and he looked at her warily. She looked up at him through her lashes and gave him her tongue in tooth smile. He sighed. He couldn't deny her anything when she gave him that look and she knew it. "Pretty please? I'll make it up to you later."

He rolled his eyes and grumbled. "Fine but you owe me Rose Tyler." She kissed him on the cheek and led him out of the TARDIS.

* * *

"It's been a year Rose, a year! When are you going to come back home and settle down? What about your classes? I don't want to go another year with only text messages and a random call here and there. You need to be home." Jackie cried. She had missed her daughter and was hurt that she left without saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry Mum. I promise that I'll come home more often. We've just been really busy and I had to get the training under my belt first. The Doctor will make sure that I get back to visit more often, okay? Right Doctor?" Rose turned a pleading look to him and he nodded.

"Mrs. Tyler, I am sorry to have kept Rose for so long. Honestly the time has flown by and I hadn't realized how long it was. But in the future I will make sure to bring her home at least monthly, if not more often than that."

Jackie sighed. This Doctor of Rose's was trying at least. "Rose, can I talk to you privately for a moment? Please excuse us Doctor. Would you like some tea?"

"Thank you Mrs. Tyler. Rose, I'm going to go check the vehicle but I will be back in a few minutes. Alright?" Rose nodded.

"Sure Doctor. See you in a few minutes." Rose and Jackie went to the kitchen while the Doctor went to the TARDIS to see if he could find something to give to Jackie. Perhaps some sort of trinket might let her know that Rose hadn't forgotten her? He came across a necklace that looked like gold but was actually a rare metal from another planet. It had a small stone that looked like a diamond but wasn't. He put it into a small box and slipped it into his pocket. He headed back, hoping that this would work. He'd do anything to keep Rose with him. The last few months have been fantastic. Rose brought a light to his life that he desperately needed. He got back just as the women were coming out of the kitchen.

He walked over to Rose and as he passed her the box he said, "Rose, here's that item you picked up for your mum. You forgot it in the vehicle."

She looked up at him and gave him her tongue in tooth smile. "Thanks Doctor. I was wondering about that." She turned to her mum. "Here Mum. I came across this and picked it up for you. I hope that you like it." She handed it to Jackie and watched as she opened the box.

Jackie's mouth dropped. "Rose, it's beautiful. I love it. But how could you afford it?" Rose smiled.

"The Doctor makes sure that I'm well taken care of. I have my own space in his home and I don't have to worry about money. Most of my expenses are part of the deal." Jackie frowned as she looked between the two of them. Rose had assured her that she wasn't sleeping with him but she could see the complete adoration the Doctor looked at Rose with and she knew Rose well enough to know that she was half in love with the Doctor. She hadn't been able to talk Rose into staying home, not even for a couple of weeks. All she would say was "Mum, the Doctor needs me. I can't just abandon him. You don't understand and it's not my story to share. But he struggles to deal with the every day and he needs me for that. He's amazing in a crisis though. If you give him a chance then I think you'll like him. Please Mum, don't ask me to stay. I can't."

"But sweetheart, are you happy? Can you be happy just following him around and doing what he tells you to do?" Jackie had asked, thinking about that wanker Jimmy Stone.

"Yes Mum, I'm happy. He's not like that. He doesn't tell me what to do. He treats me as his partner actually. He would never ask me to do anything I'm not comfortable with doing. So please don't worry about me." Jackie couldn't argue with that but she had a different concern.

"Rose, you and the Doctor, are you two having a sexual relationship? I don't want to see you get hurt."

Rose blushed but looked her mother in the eye. "No Mum. The Doctor… We're not like that. Although to be honest, I don't think that I would complain if we were, ya know? He looks good shirtless. And he's got a great bum." She grinned. Jackie laughed and agreed, the Doctor did have a nice behind. Then they started chatting about Mickey and what was new around the estate.

As they brought the tea out and set it on the new coffee table the Doctor walked in and handed Rose a box, telling her that she forgot it. She decided to play along and ask him about it later. He was obviously trying to make her mum happy so that she could stay with him. Rose put the necklace on her mum and smiled. "You look beautiful Mum."

"Yes Mrs. Tyler, it's lovely on you." The Doctor commented. That earned him two smiles; one was Rose's special smile and the other was a big smile from Jackie.

"Call me Jackie. After all, if you're going to be around you may as call me by my name."

He smiled at her. He looked at Rose and she was watching him with an affectionate smile. "Doctor, this time we go I would like to bring some of my stuff with me. I'm going to go pack. Can you give me a hand for a minute?" she stood up and started walking down the hallway and disappeared into her room. He looked at Jackie, and she nodded.

"Not too long in there Doctor but you should see what she wants. She'll pester you until you do." He chuckled.

"Don't I know it. She's a wonderful young woman. You must be proud." Before she could answer him he was already halfway down the hallway. He entered Rose's room and she closed the door behind him, leaning against it. Taking his hand she pulled him to her and buried her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and felt, rather than heard, her crying. His jumper slowly got damp as she cried herself out. He lifted her in his arms and carried her to the bed and sat down, settling her on his lap. Rubbing soothing circles on her back he murmured to her. "Shhhhh , Rose, love. Tell me what's wrong, please. I want to help. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere."

Rose slid her arms around him and was gripping the back of his jumper tightly. Finally she started to relax and looks up at him. "I can't do that to her again. It broke her heart that I just left. She wants me to stay here." He froze for a second, tightening his arms around her.

"Are you going to stay then? If it's that much trouble?" His hearts stilled as he waited for her answer. He didn't want to lose her. She shook her head.

"No, Doctor. I'm not going to stay here but we have to come back more often. It'll keep her happy and if she's happy then it'll be easier for us to travel. Is that alright Doctor?"

He sighed and nodded. "Rose, whatever we have to do so that we can continue to travel together is whatever I'm ready to do. I don't want to lose you." She gave him her tongue in tooth smile and kissed him. He was slightly dazed as she thanked him. "I think I know what part of your repayment is," he teased.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Yeah? What then?"

"This…" And he buried his hands in her hair and claimed her mouth. He swept his tongue into her mouth to explore as she opened to him. She was gripping the front of his jumper with one hand as the other moved so she could scrape her nails in his short hair. He growled and as he pulled back she whimpered.

"But…" she protested.

"Love, we're in your mum's flat. She's just outside and will probably kill me if she knew I kissed you. Best to pick it up later, yeah?" She flushed but nodded.

"Yeah. Okay. I'm going to pack. I'd better bring my passport this time so she doesn't wonder."

The Doctor kissed her forehead and lifted her off his lap. "I'll be just outside the door. Call if you need me." She nodded. When she came out about twenty minutes later she had a large duffel bag which he took from her. She'd cleaned up and they walked out to the living room together. "I'm going to go put this in the vehicle. I'll meet you there. Jackie, it's been a pleasure. I can see where Rose gets her beauty from." Jackie smiled.

"You just bring her back soon. And please take care of her."

"I will Jackie. I'll protect her with my life." And she believed him. Rose was safe with him. She nodded and he left. Rose stepped forward and hugged her mum tightly.

"I love you Mum. We'll be back soon. But in the meantime we can still keep in touch, yeah?" Jackie nodded. "Right, then. I have to run. We have an appointment tomorrow and we have to go now or we'll be late. Talk to you soon." Jackie nodded, hugged Rose and watched her leave, heading back to her Doctor. She sighed. She knew that she had lost her daughter to the man. She wasn't just half in love with him; she was head over heels in love. The kind that lasted forever. But at least the Doctor appeared to return her feelings, even if they hadn't realized it yet. Jackie snorted. They'd figure it out soon enough.

* * *

Rose ran down to the TARDIS and as soon as she was inside the Doctor sent them into the time vortex to regroup. He walked down to his room, kicked off his boots and lay on his bed, thinking. He'd kissed her. Why had he done that? Well, he wanted to taste her for one. He hated to admit it, even to himself, but he'd wanted, no needed, to claim her. He had to claim this golden, nineteen year old girl as his. _"Well bloody hell. I have feelings for her. I didn't expect that. It's not exactly a good idea to get involved with her." _Suddenly the door to his room opened and she walked in, closing it behind her.

_**"I have feelings for you too."**_ She thought at him. He sat up and looked at her in shock.

"Rose, what did you just say?" he asked. She looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"I didn't _say_ anything. I sent you a thought because I heard you in my mind and I was curious." His eyes widened. She shouldn't be able to do that.

"Rose. Come here please." She walked over and sat down next to him. As he reached to place his fingers on her temples he asked "May I?" She nodded.

"Anytime Doctor. I like it." He placed his fingers and they closed their eyes. Suddenly he realized that it didn't feel quite right so he found her hand and placed her fingers on his temple and sighed as he felt her enter his mind. He let his shields drop and in her mind told her to go ahead.

_**"I trust you. You can look anywhere you want." **_She stepped forward and brought her golden light into his mind. She was careful where she stepped, seemingly knowing what was sensitive still and sidestepped it and bringing light to the areas that needed it most. He walked through her mind, enjoying the warmth and following what appeared to be a path to the answer he was looking for. There, in the very back of her mind a bond had started to form. _**"Rose? Did you know about this?" **_

"_**Know about what?"**_She answered.

"_**About the bond that's forming between us?"**_he asked. She looked at him, confused.

"_**What are you talking about Doctor?"**_

"_**Come here and look."**_ He felt her next to him so he showed her the newly forming bond. She looked at him curious.

_**"Explain please."**_She demanded. So he launched into an explanation about bonds and what it might mean for them. _**"Doctor, I need a minute to work this out for myself please." **_

He nodded and stepped back out of her mind. The Doctor was nervous. He had never heard of a bond forming by itself. He wanted to do some research but he refused to leave this girl who was lying in his arms. He felt the TARDIS moving something to land next to him. It was a book in Gallifreyan. He started to read it as Rose worked through the information he had given her. "Doctor, stop worrying. I can feel it and you're making me anxious," she told him without opening her eyes. He sighed.

"Rose, I can't help it. I've never heard of a bond starting to form by itself. I don't understand it and I generally understand everything," he replied. She opened her eyes looking at him with those whiskey colored eyes and pulled his face to hers, kissing him. After she pulled away she was breathless but so was he.

"I'd prefer you think about that kiss Doctor. Much better use of that big brain of yours" she teased.

As she watched him, his eyes darkened as his pupils dilated. He rolled so that he had her pinned to the mattress, both of her hands in one of his. His accent thickened as he spoke in a low growl. "You're playing with fire Rose Tyler. If you're not completely sure about this then don't start what you don't plan to finish. Because once I claim you, I won't let you go. Ever." She inhaled sharply.

"Doctor when you say you won't ever let me go…" she trailed off question clear and voice husky.

"I mean forever Rose. You'll be mine forever. There couldn't be anyone else for either of us." Her eyes widened and pupils dilated. "That a yes then?" She shifted her hips, brushing against his length and causing him to hiss. She licked her lips and he was done.

"Yeah, that's a yes Doctor." She whispered.

He gave her a feral grin and dropped his mouth to hers, claiming her in a searing, somewhat rough kiss. She whimpered as he pulled away and began kissing and nipping at her, working his way across her jaw and down her neck. As he reached the junction where her throat and shoulder met he nipped her hard enough to leave a mark. "Mine," he growled. "Mine, not anybody else's."

She gasped at the love bite and answered huskily, "Yours Doctor. I'm all yours and only yours." With that he pulled off her clothes and trapped her hands again. He pulled his belt off and tied her hands with it, securing her to the headboard. He stripped slowly then crawled up over her body. Rose, for her part was pleased to see his hard body revealed to her. He was as sexy as she thought he would be, admiring long lean muscles.

"Ya like what you see?" he asked. She bit her lip, nodding. He pulled her lip away from her teeth with his. "Let's see what you like. Important information, that." She stared into his eyes, lost in the now stormy blue. He trailed kisses back across her jaw and down her neck, nipping her. As he continued down she whimpered and moaned. He spent extra time on the areas she was most sensitive. He trailed his fingers up from her hips and with one hand gripped her hip tight enough to bruise causing her to gasp. "Am I being too rough, love?" He kneaded her breast as his mouth laved at the nipple on the other.

"N..no.." she stuttered. "Doctor, please…" she begged.

At her plea he began to work his way down to the junction between her legs. He ran his nose along her slit, breathing in the scent of her arousal. He dipped his tongue in to taste her. "Delicious, Rose. Did you know that? You're just delicious." She shook her head then moaned as he buried his face between her legs and began to enjoy the unique taste of Rose Tyler. He sucked and licked and nipped at her, listening to the little mewling sounds she was making. He brought her to the brink of orgasm but not allowing her to crest.

"Please Doctor… please… I…" she wasn't coherent anymore and the Doctor slipped one, then two fingers inside her sliding in and out of her, curling his fingers, scraping against her wall carefully. She was struggling against her bonds. He pulled away completely from her.

"Rose, stop that. You're going to hurt yourself and then I'll put you across my knees and spank you." She stopped struggling but looked at him with pure lust in her eyes.

"Please, Doctor…" she said in her husky voice.

"It almost sounds as though you want a spanking. Do you?" he growled out. She bit her lip then nodded.

"Yes," she breathed. He rolled her over so that she was across his lap. He gently stroked her bottom the spread her legs enough that he could dip his fingers inside her. She moaned and pushed herself against his hand. He took his other hand and rubbed her bottom again, trailing a finger up her crack. She whimpered again and pushed back against his hands. He pulled his hand back and let it fall against her right cheek. She gasped. "Again?" he asked.

"Please," she answered. He continued to slide his fingers in and out of her, keeping rhythm with his palm against her bottom until both cheeks were pink. She was again on the edge of her orgasm and mewled in protest when he pulled his fingers from her. He adjusted her so that she was on her knees, legs spread. He moved between them, stroked himself a few times then pushed into her until he was in as deep as he could be. He tightened his hands on her hips, keeping her still.

"Don't move." He slapped her rear end. Finally he started to move, movements rough but smooth. As she started to babble he felt himself lose his tenuous grip on his self control. It was completely lost as she pushed back on him suddenly. He began to pound into her, reaching around her to rub her clit. She finally flew apart in his arms with him following right after her. He nipped her shoulder hard, leaving another mark. "Mine." He growled.

"Yours." She agreed, slurring slightly as she fell asleep. He dropped a kiss to her temple then fell asleep himself.

He woke abruptly to the feel of Rose's mouth kissing her way down his body until she reached his cock. He started to reach for her only to realize that he was the one tied to the headboard. "Rose.." he rasped. She looked up at him and grinned, tongue in tooth. As he watched she ran her tongue up his length from base to tip. She cupped his balls in one hand gently rolling them around as she took him in her mouth. He struggled against the urge to fuck her mouth, temporarily allowing her control of the speed. He worked his hands, trying to get them free. He finally managed just as he lost his fight to the urge to bury his hands in her hair and just fuck that pretty mouth of hers. She gasped slightly but didn't fight him as he did just that. In fact she trailed a hand down her body until she reached her clit. The vibration from her moans as she both rubbed her clit and sucked him off caused him to cum sooner than expected. She came right after him.

He pulled her up on top of him, so she was straddling him. He reached down to rub her clit again. "Oh my God, Doctor!" she cried out. The feral look was back in his eyes. He set her on him, sliding her down his length. He gripped her hips, controlling the rhythm as she rode him. She placed one hand on his chest for balance and used her other one to rub her clit. As they got closer to orgasm his hands became bruisingly tight.

"Cum for me love, now," he growled out. That sent her over the edge, him following her immediately. She collapsed on top of him. He stroked her back with one hand and buried the other in her hair.

Rose was exhausted. The Doctor had absolutely claimed her as his. She felt that claim, physically of course but it was also mental. He hadn't even been in her head this time but she could feel him, in the back of her mind. He was demanding and rough, but he was also gentle and loving. Quite a contradiction honestly but so him. "Rose?" His voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Hmm?"

"How long are you going to stay with me?" Now she could hear the uncertainty in his voice. It was almost imperceptible but she heard it.

"Forever. I'm never going to leave you. Better with two, remember?" She felt him let out the breath he had been holding. She pushed herself up so she could look into his eyes. "I'm yours Doctor. I always have been. As far back as I can remember Doctor, you've been there. I've always been yours, since I met you at four."

His eyes widened as his memories unlocked as well. He had been there in her life since she was just a preschooler. He relaxed slightly, finally understanding that this amazing golden girl really was his. He wouldn't have been in her life for so long unless she was his. "Thank you." He whispered. She cocked her head, messy hair falling around her face. "For being you. You're the light to my dark, love." Her eyes softened. She knew that he still carried the weight of the deaths of his people and his planet. He blamed himself and even though she knew (because he told her) that he had been the one to finish the war single-handedly she couldn't blame him. The universe would have been destroyed if he hadn't done it.

"Doctor, I won't deny you have darkness in you. But you're a good man despite that. Maybe even because of it. And do you know the best part of all of this?" He shook his head. "The best part about everything that's happened is you and me. I'm yours and you're mine. Forever." She leaned down and kissed him. "Now let me get some sleep. I'm tired." She winked at him as he readjusted them so that she was only lying half on him. Rose curled up against his side and fell back to sleep. He placed a hand on her cheek lightly, brushing his fingers against her temple. He was suddenly pulled into her mind and back to the place where the bond was seated. He could see that it had been developing since their first meeting. There were connections between most of his previous bodies and Rose.

He heard a wolf howl and turned. Behind him was a door with chains on it. He started to step towards it when he felt a tug on his consciousness. _"Leave it alone. It's too soon and if the wolf comes out now Rose Tyler will be lost forever. She is not able to control the wolf yet." _The Doctor quickly stepped away from the door. He had no intention of taking the chance of losing her. They had been traveling for several months already and he knew that he wouldn't survive without her. He left her mind and tried to slide out from under her. Rose tightened her arm around him and whimpered. "Shh, love, I'm still here. Just going to pop into the loo." He murmured. She let him go this time and he went into his en suite. After he showered and shaved he walked into his room and his hearts stopped. Rose wasn't there. He couldn't feel her, which he had been able to do practically since he saw her in the basement of the shop he found her in. He went searching for her and found her in the kitchen.

Rose looked up as the Doctor stormed into the galley and wondered why he was so upset. She had found herself in front of the console and didn't know why. She assumed she must have been sleep walking. She looked into her mug of tea and hid a smile as he glared at her. "Good morning Doctor. Won't you have some tea and sit down?" she waved a hand towards the chair across from her. He was still glaring but did as she asked. Once he sat down with his tea she began the conversation. "So what's got your pants in a bunch then?" she asked.

"Why weren't you in bed when I got out of the shower? You disappeared and I couldn't feel you anywhere." She looked at him and behind the anger in his glare she could see the panic. He couldn't find her and panicked. She could understand that.

"I don't know exactly. I woke up by the console. I must have been sleep walking or something. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." She flashed him her tongue in tooth smile and his face softened.

"Alright then. Where to next?" She raised an eyebrow and shrugged.

"Anywhere. Anywhen. I don't care as long as we're together." He gave her a brilliant smile and nodded.

"So I'll set the TARDIS on random then. Go get dressed."

Rose finished her tea and headed towards her room only to find herself back in the Doctor's room. _"Why did you bring me here? I have to get dressed. I need my room."_ Rose thought at the TARDIS. Rose felt a nudge toward the closet. She sighed. _"If you insist."_ Rose opened the closet door and gasped. Her clothes had been moved into it. _"When did you do this? Are my underthings here too?"_ A drawer in the bureau opened. Rose grinned as she saw her pants and bras lined up on one side of the drawer next to the Doctor's boxers. She grabbed a white lacy set, socks, and a pair of jeans, white tank top and headed to the en suite, pleased when she saw her toiletries had been moved into it as well. _"Thanks beautiful. Any chance you can merge our styles together in the rooms? At least if you're turning his room into __**our**__ room?" _With that thought she showered, shaved and did her hair and makeup. She decided to just let her natural waves do what they wanted, just pinning the top back. She headed back to the console room. At the doorway she stopped to watch the Doctor run around the console getting ready to go on their next adventure. She was still a little bit achy from the night before, had some faint bruises on her hips and the love bites were on both sides of her neck, which was another reason she had decided to keep her hair down. She stepped in and the Doctor flipped the switch to dematerialize. She grabbed the rail as the ride got rough. She tried to make her way to the Doctor and was thrown off her feet. He caught her and pinned her to the console, a hand on each side of her hips, holding on to it. She held on to him and laughed when they landed hard enough for the Doctor to lose his grip and fall back with her on top of him. He chuckled and shook his head. "By the way, did you know that she," Rose pointed at the console, "moved my clothes and toiletries into your room? She wouldn't let me in the room I've been using since I came onboard."

"Is that alright? I didn't know that but I probably would have asked you to move in with me anyway." Rose grinned at him, then leaned down to kiss him.

"Yes it's alright. Fantastic even. I just didn't want to assume is all." Then they got up and headed towards the door. "Doctor, where and when are we?" He walked back to the console and looked at the screen.

"We're in Utah 2012. The TARDIS picked up a distress signal that we should check out."

* * *

They walked out of the TARDIS and into what appeared to be an alien museum. They eventually found out (after being marched into his office by a group of soldiers at gunpoint) that the man who ran it was a billionaire named Henry Van Statten. He was introduced by his assistant, Adam Mitchell. Adam was cute in a pretty boy type of way and he knew it. Rose ended up stepping between the Doctor and Van Statten before their argument escalated. The Doctor was not happy with Van Statten daring to eye Rose and act as though she was just a piece of property. He was still glaring at Van Statten as she took his hand. "Look English, she's British too. Got a little girlfriend for you."

The Doctor glared at him but didn't comment when Rose squeezed his hand. _**"Don't worry about him, Doctor. You know better." **_The Doctor and Van Statten headed down to the cage and left Rose with Adam, the Doctor unhappy about having to leave her behind. He kissed her forehead and followed Van Statten. As soon as they left Adam started showing her the items he had that he thought were alien. Rose listened to him with half an ear. He was obviously trying to impress her so she played along.

"Are you and the Doctor…" Adam trailed off. Rose looked at him.

"Are we what?" Adam grinned and continued.

"Are you two together?" He laughed, as if the idea was ridiculous. Rose gave him a dirty look.

"Yes, we are. Why does that matter?" Adam stared at her in disbelief.

"But he's old. He has to be in his mid-forties, at least. And you have to be close to me in age, probably nineteen or twenty."

Rose rolled her eyes. Who cares how old they were as long as they cared for each other and treated each other well? "His age doesn't matter to me. Besides, with age comes wisdom and experience." She smiled a secret smile. Boy did the Doctor have experience. She had certainly enjoyed it last night. "He's good to me. He's the best man I know."

Adam still had the look of disbelief on his face and Rose, irritated with him, asked if he could show her what was in the cage. He logged in the computer bragging about how much of a genius he was. As soon as Rose heard the alien screaming as it was being tortured she insisted on being brought there. They entered the room so that she could try to talk to it. It looked like a large pepper pot. "Are you afraid, Rose Tyler?" it asked her in it's metallic voice.

She stepped closer, despite the protests from the men in the room. "No, I'm not afraid." She felt nothing but pure compassion for this creature that being tortured. "Can I help you?" She reached out placed her hand on it, pulling it back fairly quickly after she felt it get singed. She watched helplessly as it sucked the life from its torturer. "What are you?" she asked.

"I AM DALEK," it answered her. She ran out of the room , following Adam. The Dalek followed her. She followed the soldier that was assigned to lead her and Adam to Van Statten's office. The Dalek killed the people who stood between it and Rose, but the soldier leading them wouldn't allow her to go back . Once they made floor 43 Rose's phone rang. "I'm a little bit busy now Doctor. Can it wait?"

"Rose, listen to me. This is important. You have to get to the bulkhead doors on floor 45. We're closing them and if you don't get through them in about 15 minutes you're going to be stuck. Where are you now?"

"Floor 43. Can't you wait a few more minutes,?"

"I'm the one closing them. Now shift it."

Rose heard the agony in his voice but knew that he was doing the right thing. She would have been beyond angry with him if he'd put her above everyone else and she knew that the Doctor knew that. She started running faster as she explained what the Doctor told her. "Some boyfriend you have. If he's willing to abandon you down here." Adam said. Rose glared at him.

"If he thought that I would allow it then he'd already be on his way to try and rescue me. But he knows that I would insist on him saving the world, even if it costs me my life. He knows me that well. Don't bash what you don't understand Adam." At this point they could see the bulkhead doors ahead of them. She heard the soldier scream and looked back to see the Dalek still following her. Adam made the door and ran through. She reached it just as it closed. Her phone rang again. "Sorry, I was a bit slow." She told him. She turned to see the Dalek closing the distance between them. "Doctor, it's not your fault. Remember that. And know that I wouldn't have missed any of it for the world."

"Rose… I'm so sorry. You know how much."

"EXTERMINATE!"

The Doctor hung up and turned on Adam as he walked into the office. The Doctor then turned on Van Statten. They argued and then the screen turned on. The Doctor turned to look at it and saw her. "Rose…" he breathed. "You're alive! I thought you were dead." She smiled.

"You can't get rid of me."

"OPEN THE BULKHEAD DOORS! SHE WILL BE KILLED!" The Doctor looked at the screen as he slowly reached towards the keyboard to reopen the door. Then the Dalek spoke again. "WHAT USE ARE EMOTIONS IF YOU WILL NOT SAVE THE WOMAN YOU LOVE?" That hit him hard.

"Doctor don't. I'm not worth it."

The Doctor looked at the screen and answered her. "I killed you once. I can't do it again. Alright the door will be open in a minute." He hit the button and the door started to open. He went to go find a weapon as Rose and the Dalek headed to the office.

Rose was worried about the Doctor. She could feel that he was lost in his anger and anguish over the Time War. She didn't know what he would do but knew she had to stop him. She was able to keep the Dalek from killing anyone else and led it to the warehouse. As it was basking in the sunshine coming in from the hole in the ceiling it had made Rose heard the Doctor speak. "Move out of the way Rose. I have to end the war."

She turned to see him pointing a huge gun at her. "What? No, cuz I won't let you do this. It won't hurt me."

"Rose that thing is dangerous. It's killed thousands."

"It's not the one pointing a gun at me. Look at it Doctor. All it wants is the sun. It's changing Doctor. It couldn't kill me and it couldn't kill Van Statten. What the hell are you changing into?" At that the Doctor dropped the gun and broke down.

"Oh Rose, they're all dead. I'm all alone."

"WHY DO WE SURVIVE?"

"I don't know. I wish I did."

They continued to talk until the Dalek demanded that Rose order it to kill itself. Finally she agreed and as she stepped over to the Doctor she told it to go ahead. The Doctor put his arms around her and held her as the Dalek killed itself. As they were about to enter the TARDIS Adam came running to tell the that the bunker was going to be destroyed. Rose thought about inviting him along . "Doctor, Adam was telling me that he always wanted to see the stars."

"Then he can go outside. Let's go Rose." Rose stepped closer to him and looked up at him. "Doctor, please?" She placed a hand on his face, fingers just hovering over his temple. She raised an eyebrow questioningly. He gave her an almost imperceptible nod. She let her fingers rest lightly on his temple then and carefully stepped into his mind. _**"I just want to do one trip with him then drop him off. I promise."**_

"_**Why him Rose? He's a bit pretty, isn't he?"**_

"_**I hadn't noticed," **_she replied honestly. _**"Truth is that he was irritating me, acting as though he was smarter than me and I'd like a little payback. You have no reason to be jealous. I'm yours. I still have the marks to prove it." **_She grinned at him. _**"Although you can feel free to reassert your claim as soon as Adam is tucked away safely into a bedroom. Preferably far away from ours." **_The Doctor finally smiled at her.

"_**You just want to show him what an idiot he is, huh? I can help you with that. Add it to the list of things you owe one for, love." **_She smiled at him and removed herself from his mind.

"Adam, let's go." She called as the Doctor opened the TARDIS door. She followed him inside and Adam followed her. Adam looked around the inside of the TARDIS and then fainted.

"Pathetic." The Doctor commented. "He's your guest Rose. You deal with him."

Rose sighed and nudged Adam with her foot while the Doctor sent them into the vortex. When he didn't respond she walked over to the Doctor and leaned against the console giving the Doctor her special smile. He pulled her to him, pinning her against the console and kissing her possessively. She buried her fingers in his short hair and kissed him back. A groan coming from the direction of the ramp had them pulling apart. The Doctor glared at Adam as he came to. Rose poked the Doctor in his hard belly. "Be nice. And we'll pick this up later, yeah? Time to get him, " she pointed her thumb over her shoulder at Adam, "settled in a room, don't ya think?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and nodded. "Fine. You get him settled and I'll meet you back at our room. I want to talk to you anyway." He glanced over at Adam before he added, "Privately." Rose leaned up to place a kiss on the Doctor's cheek.

"Alright. Can you get the tea on your way please?" The Doctor nodded and turned to head towards the galley. Rose turned to Adam, frowning. Then she seemed to shake herself and gave Adam a small smile. "Alright. So where do you want to start?" She grinned as she realized that she was using the Doctor's same phrasing.

Adam looked around. "Um, the inside is bigger than the outside? How do you do that anyway? Is this a space ship?"

Rose nodded. "Yes, she's bigger inside than outside. The inside is a different dimension. And yes, this is a spaceship. Why don't I show you to your room so you can get settled in?" She just wanted to hurry up and get to the room she had started sharing with the Doctor. _"Their room,"_ Rose thought.

Adam looked at her surprised. "Already? But I have more questions."

Rose sighed and rolled her eyes. Of course he did. "Really? And what questions do you have? I have an appointment to keep."

"With the Doctor?" Adam asked snidely. Rose clenched her fists and glared at him.

"It's not your business Adam. And you ought to remember that I can drop you off anywhere and anywhen. Don't push your luck. Now follow me to your room." Rose turned and headed in the direction the TARDIS was nudging her. Just down the hallway Rose saw a door and a light flickered above it. _"Thanks beautiful. Make sure that he's comfortable enough so that he'll leave me and the Doctor alone for awhile."_ Rose heard a happy hum and smiled. "This is you. You should have everything you need to keep occupied for a few hours." She opened the door for him and glanced inside the room, curious. The room was on the smaller side. The walls were a light blue with white trim. There was a full size bed, the bedding green and blue. All the furniture in the room was white. He had a bureau, desk and chair, and bookshelf scattered around the room. A small TV was up on the wall across from the bed. Comfortable but generic. She could just see the doors to what she assumed were the closet and bathroom.

"You're welcome to come join me Rose. I don't bite… Unless you beg me to." Adam winked as he walked into the room. Rose snorted.

"Yeah, not gonna happen. But get settled. We'll check on you later." She turned to leave when Adam grabbed her wrist. He frowned at her. She froze.

"Now I know that you can't really be interested in the old man. You wouldn't have invited me along if you were. I know that you want me." He tugged her to him and kissed her. Rose pulled away, pushing him away from her. She jumped when she heard a growl behind her. An arm snaked around her waist and she was pulled back against a hard chest.

"I would suggest that you keep your hands off the blonde if you know what's good for you. I have no problem dropping you out an airlock into a supernova. Rose is _mine_ and this is your one warning, which you're only getting because I think Rose would be quite upset if I didn't give you a fair warning. Go inside your room and stay there." The Doctor snarled at Adam. Rose turned to face the Doctor and reached up to stroke his cheek.

"Don't worry about him, love. Let's go to our room. We can talk there." The Doctor sighed.

"Rose Tyler. He grabbed you and kissed you. You're mine. He needs to know that."

" Yes I am. But…" she looked up at him seeing his 'Oncoming Storm' look still there, "You know what? Never mind. We'll talk about it In our room."

"Fine. Let's go then." The Doctor cupped her cheek, thumb resting lightly against her temple. _**"She'll look after the wanker. Sure we can't just drop him into a supernova love?" **_

Rose grinned at him and took his hand. "Lead on." She waved the Doctor forward, following him as he started walking. "We'll see you later," she called without looking back. The TARDIS slammed Adam's door closed in his face, as he watched them walk away shocked.

As soon as they walked into their room, door closed, Rose found herself pinned against the door, the Doctor kissing her possessively. He had a hand on each side of her head, body pushed up against her. She slipped one hand into his hair, scraping her nails against his skull, the other she slid around his waist and under his jumper, nails digging in slightly. He only pulled away when she needed to breathe. "Time to talk, I think." He grinned at the slightly dazed look on her face and walked away to sit in one of the armchairs in the sitting room that had appeared in their room. She curled up in the other after taking her cup of tea and passing him his.

She was pouting a little bit, looking into her cup. _"Frustrating alien." _

"Rose." He called her, trying to get her attention. She just continued to look at her cup and take a sip now and then. He could feel that her emotions and thoughts were in turmoil but couldn't pick up anything specific. _"What was wrong with her?" _he wondered.

Truthfully Rose knew what she was upset about. She hadn't liked the thoughts that she had heard from Adam. They made her feel dirty and stupid. She was upset about the whole situation that had occurred in the bunker. She was upset with the Doctor, even though she understood his reasons, for his behavior towards the Dalek. And to top it all off, she was horny. So she was upset with herself as well. And now the Doctor wanted to _talk_?! No, thanks. Not ready to _talk _without yelling or crying. She wasn't sure which one yet. And… He was talking so she should make an effort to listen. She knew he was upset too.

"Rose. I don't know why we have to keep Adam with us. Did you enjoy kissing him?" The Doctor was trying to goad her into talking to him. He was angry. Angry with her, angry with Adam, angry at himself. He was angry about everything that had happened in the bunker. He watched Rose, seeing her flinch almost imperceptibly at his question. She drained her tea, stood up and started walking to the door, still not looking at him. He beat her to the door and stood there , blocking her from leaving. "Rose, talk to me, please."

"Why, Doctor? Aren't I just some slag you keep around?" She knew it wasn't true and would hurt him but she was hurt by his question. She raised her eyes to meet his and he stumbled backwards into the door. Her eyes were full of pain and he knew that he had put at least some of it there.

"No. That word doesn't apply to you. Not now, not ever. I'm sorry I hurt you." She muttered under her breath and he swore it sounded like "wanker". He hid an amused grin at that.

"We need to talk. About everything. Please, Rose, I don't want to fight."

She glared at him, but then her expression just cleared and he couldn't read her. She spoke calmly, in a monotone. "Alright then Doctor, you want to talk so talk." She moved to sit at his desk. He took a step toward her and stopped when she raised her hand to halt him. He sighed, leaned back against the door and crossed his arms across his chest.

"I was angry today Rose. I behaved badly. I completely lost my mind when I saw that Dalek. To me, it being there when everyone, all of my people and my planet were gone, it seemed as though they died for nothing. I was jealous of Adam flirting with you." He raised his hand when she opened her mouth to say something and she nodded closing her mouth. "I was angry at you for touching the Dalek and allowing Adam to kiss you. I'm still angry at Van Statten for being so arrogant and ignoring me when I told him about the Dalek and also for torturing me."

She let out a low growl at that information. "That bastard did _what!?_ I'll kill him. I will." Her eyes were more gold than her usual whiskey color.

"Rose, it's okay. I'm fine. Really." She stood up and walked over to him. He waited. He knew she was upset. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you." She slapped him. He looked at her in shock, cheek stinging and reddening. "Ow! Rose that hurt. What'd you do that for?"

"Don't you dare hide things like that from me! I need to know that kind of stuff."

"Alright. I also want to talk to you about the bond that's forming but it can wait until you tell me what's bothering you. If you want me to talk to you it's only fair that you talk to me as well." She nodded. He was right, as usual.

"I'm upset about what happened in the bunker also. I was so angry that they were torturing the Dalek. It was screaming in pain and the one in charge was enjoying it! It made me sick. So I had to help it. And Adam," the Doctor stiffened slightly, "all he could do was brag about how smart he was. How well he did at uni and how he was so much better than those _chavs_ who lived at the estate. It made me feel like a complete idiot because I haven't even taken my A-levels. And I was upset about all the unnecessary deaths. It was my fault those people died. If I hadn't…" She broke off on a sob and the Doctor took her in his arms, just holding her. He had an arm around her waist and cupped her head with the other. He didn't realize that his thumb was resting against her temple until he found himself back in her mind. _**"Doctor, why are you here?" **_

"_**Not sure. I didn't mean to enter. I'm sorry, I can go." **_

"_**No, please don't leave me." **_Rose took his hand and led him farther in. _**"I can just show you this way. It's easier."**_ He nodded and followed her. He found himself inside her memories of the day, reliving it through her eyes. He could feel how she felt and it broke his hearts. Once he was finished walking through her memories she entered his mind.

He brought her to his memories of the war. "_**You need to know. If you're ever going to understand why I behaved the way I did today."**_ She entered his memories and walked by his side from the beginning of the war, when he ran trying to avoid being recruited, to the end when he used the most powerful weapon ever seen (called the Moment) and destroyed both races, the Daleks and his own people (Time Lords and Gallifreyans). She mourned their loss with him.

_**"Oh Doctor, I'm so sorry. But don't you see? You're not alone anymore. I'm right here with you and I'm not going anywhere. Forever, remember?"**_ He looked at her, pained.

"_**Aren't you afraid? I'm a monster Rose."**_

"_**No, love. No you're not. You were forced into making a horrible choice. Do you think the universe would be better if you hadn't used the Moment?" **_He shook his head sadly.

"_**No. By the time I stole the Moment the Time Lords had become as bad as the Daleks. The universe would've been destroyed."**_ He took her hand. _**"Are you ready to see my memories of today? It can wait if you're not yet."**_

"_**If you're ready to share them then I'm ready to see them."**_ He walked her over to the memories of the day and she stepped in. She felt ill as she saw the torture he'd been put through. She had seen him turn all Oncoming Storm and try to kill the Dalek only to be dragged away to be tortured. She felt his complete despair when he had to choose between her and the world. And when he thought she was dead his grief was beyond anything she'd ever felt before, to be followed soon after with pure joy when he found out that she was alive. By the time she reached the point where they were she was emotionally exhausted. _**"Doctor?"**_

"_**Yes Rose?"**_

"_**I'm tired. Can we continue this later?"**_

"_**Yes, love. Let's go to bed."**_

They separated and changed into pajamas. He wore a pair of lightweight sweatpants in black and she wore a tank top and a pair of his boxers. "Blimey. Rose you're likely to cause this old alien a hearts attack!" The Doctor told her as he dragged his eyes over her body. She blushed. "Doctor, let's go to bed, yeah? Busy day tomorrow and more to discuss tomorrow night." He climbed into the bed on his side, the right side as it was closer to the door and he felt the need to protect her. Rose followed him and curled up against his side, head on his shoulder with a leg thrown over his and an arm across his chest. _**"Goodnight love. Sleep well."**_ The Doctor said in Rose's mind.

"_**Will you be here when I wake up?"**_ She replied.

"_**Of course. You may find that the reason you wake up is me. I like you in my clothes." **_The Doctor teased her.

"_**Should I wear them more often?"**_ Rose asked, only half joking.

"_**Only if you want to lose them. Would you like a demonstration?"**_ The Doctor let his desire flow through their connection to her. She inhaled sharply, heart beating faster. Suddenly she wasn't so tired anymore. She let her desire flow back to him in return.

_**"Yes please…"**_ The Doctor rolled her onto her back kissing her. Rose ran the nails of one of her hands in his hair and lightly scratched her nails on the other hand down his back.

He slipped one hand into her boxers and slid a finger inside her. _**"Look how wet you are for me already love."**_

"_**Yeah, please just fuck me. I wanted you earlier, when you shoved me against the door to kiss me. You're a tease, Doctor."**_

"A tease, am I, love? We'll see." The Doctor pulled her clothes off and kissed his way down from her lips, down her neck dropping a nipping kiss on her shoulder, continuing on to tease her nipples, and nipping her hipbone.

"Doctor, please…" she whimpered. The Doctor smiled against her hip and continued his downward trek over her body until he reached her mound. He lightly ran his tongue along her slit before sliding it inside. She moaned and tried to move her hips. He held her still with one hand one her abdomen. He slipped two fingers inside her, moving them in and out as he sucked and rubbed her clit with his tongue. "Doctor…" Rose growled, lowly.

As she was just about to cum he pulled back and asked her huskily, "still a tease, am I?"

Rose glared at him and nodded. _**"Yes. Stop teasing me, Doctor."**_ She raked her nails down his back leaving marks. He hissed out and then without any warning slid his erection inside her. He pulled her up so she was straddling him as he sitting. He wrapped her legs around his waist and stood up, walking towards the door. Rose squeaked and tightened her legs around him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Don't drop me!" She squealed. He chuckled and he pushed her back against the door.

"We started this here; I plan on finishing here." Rose kissed him and dug her nails in. The Doctor moved inside her, moving in and out, slipping a hand between them to tease her clit.

"Fuck, Doctor…"

"I thought that was what I was doing." He growled out. She couldn't answer as she was cumming with him following her.

**_"_**_**Still a tease… but at least you follow through."**_ Rose teased him. He chuckled.

"Time for bed, my love. We have plans for tomorrow." Rose didn't answer. She was half asleep already so the Doctor carried her back to bed, tucking her in before he climbed in and pulled her into his arms. _**"Goodnight Rose. Sweet dreams love."**_

"_**Goodnight my love."**_ Even Rose's mental voice was slurred with exhaustion.


	12. Chapter 10: A Short Interlude

Chapter 15:

"So where are we going to today Doctor?" Rose asked as they were in the galley working on breakfast the next morning, while Adam sat at the table watching them. _**"Can you grab the bacon and eggs please? I'll start cooking them if you start the tea." **_

The Doctor nodded slightly and passed her the required items as he set about making tea. "Thought I'd put it on random. What do you think love?" Rose nodded as she cooked.

"Yeah, alright. But what are we going to do if there's trouble?" She winked at the Doctor. She finished cooking and plated the food, bringing it to the table.

The Doctor grinned at her. "Then we do what we always do. Fix the problem and run."

Rose snorted and shook her head. "Right, silly question." She switched back to telepathy. _**"I meant what do we do with our guest? And no we can't drop him off in a supernova or anything else."**_

"_**You sure my love?"**_

Rose started a conversation with Adam and the Doctor about where they could go after breakfast. Once done Rose put the dishes in the sink. They'd clean up later. They went to the console room and the Doctor set coordinates and started the dematerialization process. Rose grabbed onto the console and when they landed with a hard thump knocking Adam off his feet Rose laughed. "Let's see where we landed, shall we?" the Doctor asked, holding out a hand to Rose.

"Yeah, let's go. Coming Adam?"


	13. Chapter 11: Satellite 5

Chapter 16: 

They stepped out of the TARDIS and into a viewing platform. Adam looks around and promptly passes out. Rose and the Doctor look at him then at each other. "Well, not everyone is cut out for traveling I guess," Rose sighed.

The Doctor chuckles and responds, "no." The Doctor explains to Rose that they're on Satellite 5 in the year 200,000. "It's the fourth great and bountiful human empire. They have fine dining and excellent manners. You'll love it." Rose grins at him. They hear Adam stirring and Rose explains where they are, Adam looking impressed that Rose knows this. As they leave the observation deck they enter a large room that suddenly comes alive with fast food stations, vendors yelling, and rude customers.

"The epitome of fine dining and manners Doctor?" Rose asked, giving him her tongue in tooth smile. She catches his eyes dropping to her tongue before meeting her eyes. "Maybe your history is a bit off? Memory a bit slow? After all, you're getting up there in age. What are you now? 40, 45?" she teases.

"Oi!," he protested. "Don't you go picking on my age. Experience comes with age and I don't recall hearing you complain about my experience." He sent her some images from the night before and grinned as she blushed. "And my history is perfect. This is wrong. It shouldn't be all rude people and fast food."

Rose glanced up at him. _**"Think there's trouble?"**_

"_**Could be. Probably. I want to go poke around to see if anything is wrong. Can you keep the moron out of trouble?"**_

"_**Got any money? I'll get us something to eat."**_

They walked over to a cash point so that the Doctor could get a credit stick. He handed it to Rose. "Here ya go love. Don't spend it all in one place." She giggled.

"As if I could. I know you. Unlimited again?" The Doctor nodded. "Alright then, Adam, let's go get some food while my Doctor goes poking around."

As she started to turn away from the Doctor he grabbed her hand and tugged her against him, kissing her possessively. "Be careful love."

"I will. I'll be okay. Just getting a bite to eat. And you, try to stay out of trouble." The Doctor grinned mischievously at her and Rose rolled her eyes.

"No promises there, love. You know me."

"Yeah, I do. You're a trouble magnet. So behave, yeah?" Rose started to turn away from him.

"Off you go, on your first date. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." The Doctor raised an eyebrow at her. She turned back and pointed at him.

"You're gonna get a smack, you are. See you in a bit." He grinned at her before turning away and looking around. He sees a couple of women and heads over to talk to them about where they are.

Meanwhile, Rose and Adam head over to the food court. Rose points Adam to a small table and he sits while she gets in line. Rose gets back to the table and sees Adam glaring at the table. "Are you okay?" she asks him. He looks over at her, frowning.

"It's just, you know, weird. I mean my parents are dead now and nothing here is familiar."

Rose sighs. "You're a ray of sunshine, you are. Here." She pulls her cell phone out of her pocket and hands it to Adam. "Call them. Say hello. You'll feel better."

"But we're 150,000 years in the future."

"Trust me. Just call them."

"Is there an area code for Earth or something that I need to dial first?"

"Just dial." Rose rolls her eyes at him. She waits while he calls his parents, leaving them a message. Once he finishes she takes the phone back and slips it back into her pocket.

"Rose! Adam! Come on over here!" The Doctor calls them. Rose and Adam stand up and hurry over to where the Doctor's waiting. Adam trips, bumping into Rose.

"Sorry. I guess I'm a little bit clumsy."

Rose nods at him and takes the hand the Doctor is holding out to her. He introduces them to the women he'd been chatting with. "Rose, Adam, this is Suki and Cathica. They're reporters here on Satellite 5. Suki, Cathica, this is my mate Rose and our friend Adam. They work with me as well."

Once the introductions are finished they head into the newsroom where Cathica sit in what looks like a white dentist chair. Once everyone is in place she counts down, snaps her finger opening a small door into her brain and starts broadcasting. The broadcast gets interrupted when Suki pulls her hands off the plate in front of her. Cathica starts to tell her off when an announcement comes over the loudspeaker. "Promotion. Promotion for Suki Cantrell. Thank you."

While Cathica complains about Suki getting a promotion and Suki is going around the room hugging her coworkers goodbye Rose starts to feel ill. She hears a voice in the back of her mind telling her to keep Suki away from floor 500. When Suki reaches them Rose grabs her hand. "Suki, don't go. At least not alone. We'll go with you if you really want to go. I have a really bad feeling. Please."

Suki looks at her and sees the concern, worry and fear and nods. "Alright. Then the four of us…" she trails off as Adam backs away shaking his head.

"I'm not going. I'll wait down here. You go."

"The three of us then. We'll go up to see what's going on. And out of curiosity, when you say mate do you mean…" Suki continues as if she hadn't been interrupted, eyeing Rose up and down.

"Rose and I are together. We don't share. Sorry." The Doctor answers her.

Suki looks Rose over again, causing her to blush. "Too bad. But enough flirting for now. Let's go."

They go to the lift and the Doctor hacks into the mainframe. After taking a look at the blueprint of Satellite 5 and the plumbing they get into the lift and go upstairs. The Doctor and Rose leave Suki in what appeared to be an old newsroom. The Doctor and Rose get caught and chained up. Suki starts to step into the room but she receives two almost imperceptible head shakes so she waits and listens. When the Doctor starts talking about how the Satellite is just a life support system she realizes that he's talking to her. She heads back into the newsroom, running into Cathica. Together they're able to reverse the heat flow in the plumbing. Rose and the Doctor come running out just as there's a loud bang. Suki and Cathica finish what they're doing and all four of them run to the lift. Once they're back on the floor they came from they separate. Rose and the Doctor head back to the TARDIS while Suki and Cathica go to try and straighten out Satellite 5. Rose slipped Suki her number in case she needs it.

Adam is waiting for Rose and the Doctor outside the TARDIS. "I'm alright now. You don't have to worry." Rose just storms inside, completely ignoring Adam.

The Doctor winces slightly. He can feel her fury and her struggle to control it. He offers his support over their bond. He grabs Adam by the back of his shirt, shoving him into the TARDIS. They dematerialize and land in a small flat. The Doctor shoves Adam back out of the TARDIS and into the living room of the flat they landed in. "I'm home! Oh thank God. I thought you were going to toss me out into a supernova or something."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?" The Doctor demands.

"No." Adam shakes his head.

"What about this?" he clicks his fingers and a door opens to Adam's brain.

"Stop it." Adam whines.

"What? This?" Again the Doctor snaps his fingers to open the door in Adam's head. They go back and forth s few more times before Rose gets annoyed.

"That's enough Doctor."

"Thank you Rose." Adam pouts at her. She snaps her fingers and tries not to laugh as Adam whines at her. Once the Doctor blows up the answering machine he and Rose leave, ignoring Adam's whining and complaining. The TARDIS dematerializes just as a woman enters the flat. The Doctor decides to stay in the vortex for a while so that he and Rose can recover.


End file.
